


Black Out

by renjezvous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjezvous/pseuds/renjezvous
Summary: Renjun is diagnosed with anemia and he’s going to his first blood transfusion. Jeno is a sweet boyfriend and accompanies him to the hospital.





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i do not have any experience with blood transfusions nor know anyone who had the experience/have anemia. i apologise if they are any mistakes/inaccuracies! i am definitely not a doctor!;; this fic is by all means for fun, and i hope our dreamies are always healthy and happy! ♡

-

 

When Jeno receives a text from Donghyuck that his boyfriend had fainted during gym class, the black-haired boy immediately stood up from his desk and ran out of the class, ignoring his history teacher’s screams for his name.

 

He thanked his years of training from soccer that he could get to the infirmary fast, spotting his older boyfriend by a month, lying on one of the beds sleeping peacefully. Donghyuck was there too with their gym class teacher, Mr Kang, which was also his soccer coach.

 

“Lee Jeno, what the hell are you doing here and not in class?!” Mr Kang raised his brows and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

Jeno ignored him, which was unusual since Jeno was the goody-two-shoes type of guy, always smiling, always attentive during practices and listens well. The soccer coach stared at one of his favourite players as the black-haired boy approached his unconscious student that was lying on the bed.

 

“Is he ok?” Jeno questioned the school’s nurse, Ms Park, who was holding onto Renjun’s thin wrist, examining the pale boy’s pulse.

 

“He is for now. Don’t worry.” Ms Park smiled, “However, I do recommend him to go to the hospital for a check-up.”

 

Jeno stroked the sleeping boy’s hair, frowning in worry.

 

Mr Kang looked over to Donghyuck, looking for answers. Donghyuck replied with a mischievous smile and a wriggle of his brows. That was the only answer Mr Kang needed, deciding to leave the boys alone and made a mental note to let the teachers know to let Jeno off the hook for skipping classes.

 

After the incident, Renjun’s parents had brought him to the hospital, worried that their son might be sick. There was good news and bad news. The good news is, he wasn’t terminally ill. The bad news is, he was diagnosed with anemia. Iron-deficiency, the doctor had said. He was prescribed with iron supplements and was also told to do a blood transfusion. They booked an appointment to do the transfusion on the next weekend.

 

_I’m scared._ _☹_

 

Just from the text, Jeno could imagine Renjun lying on his bed, legs curled up to his chest as the elder boy pouts, staring at his phone waiting impatiently for Jeno to give him some sort of comfort.

 

_You’ll be fine._

Jeno quickly checked his schedule if he had anything on. When he realised he had the weekend free, he immediately added on to the text he had just sent.

 

_If you want, I could accompany you?_

Jeno smiled as his lover sent him a spam of hearts and kiss emojis.

 

When the weekend came, Jeno met Renjun at the train station and the young couple were on their way to the hospital. Renjun was a nervous wreck, the older boy couldn’t help but bite his nails as they entered the hospital. Jeno took hold of Renjun’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

 

“Stop being disgusting.” There was no foul in Renjun’s voice, an apparent blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

“Like biting your nails isn’t disgusting.” Jeno stuck his tongue out, tightening his hold on Renjun’s hand.

 

Renjun chuckled. Before he knew it, they reached to their destination. After letting the kind nurse know about his appointment, he was escorted to a room.

 

The room had rows of inclining chairs, and he sees a couple of patients lying on the chairs, a bag of blood hooked up to them. The nurse had told him to sit on one of the chairs and allowed Jeno to sit by Renjun’s side as she took a chair for Jeno to sit. She went off to get ready for the transfusion.

 

“You’re going to be fine, Injoon.” Jeno gently pats Renjun’s thigh, seeing the other’s face contorted in worry.

 

Renjun took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, “Can you hold my free hand when she’s doing the transfusion thingy?”

 

Jeno nodded, giving his lover a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Alright Renjun-shi, let’s start with the blood transfusion.” The nurse came back with a blood bag ‘O’ in tow.

 

Jeno visibly pales at the sight of the blood bag. His throat suddenly feels dry and he stares wordlessly as the nurse hooked the blood bag to the pole, before pulling Renjun’s sleeve up and proceeded to find Renjun’s vein. Renjun grabs Jeno’s hand with his free hand, gulping.

 

Renjun sees the nurse taking the needle out and he felt Jeno’s hand tighten around his. The elder turns his head and sees how pale Jeno’s face was, staring at the needle in shock.

 

“Jeno, are you alright?”

 

_Blood. Huge ass needles. Poking the skin._ Jeno blacks out.

 

When Jeno wakes up, he realises he’s on one of the inclining chairs that Renjun was sitting on earlier, his torso covered in a blanket.

“Finally awake, scaredy cat.”

 

Jeno turns and sees Renjun, sitting by his chair giggling.

 

“W-What happened?” Jeno grunts, sitting up.

 

“You saw the needle and blacked out.” Renjun tried to pretend that he was mad, but he couldn’t help but laugh, “A male nurse carried you and made you sit here.”

 

Jeno whines in embarrassment, hiding his face with his hands.

 

“How’s the transfusion, did it hurt?” Jeno asked after Renjun had finally calmed down from laughing. The younger winces at the memory of the blood and needle. _Ugh._

 

“It stings a little when the nurse poked the needle, but it’s ok.” Renjun shrugs, “Feels a little weird too.”

 

After Renjun settled the bills and made another appointment with his doctor in the next month, the two left the hospital. They decided to find a place to eat, since Renjun had to fast before getting the transfusion.

 

“So, didn’t know you were scared of blood. And needles.” Renjun snickered.

 

Jeno groaned, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t drop this. He could tell that the elder would definitely tell-tale this incident to their group of friends too. He mentally prepares for Donghyuck’s endless teasings. “To my defence, I didn’t know either. When I saw her carrying the blood and pulled out that needle out of nowhere, I felt sick.”

 

“Awww my poor baby Jeno~” Renjun cooed, grabbing the sides of Jeno’s head and kissed the younger on his nose, albeit having to tip toe since Jeno was slightly taller than him.

 

Renjun giggled when he sees a blushing Jeno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @injenos (ﾉ∀＼*)


End file.
